


A small affair

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nothing too big or fancy.





	A small affair

Our story begins shortly before Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss's wedding. Dudley is with his best man, Harry Potter.

Dudley said, "Thanks for agreeing to this madness, Harry.

Harry smirked. "I'm your cousin, I had no choice in the matter."

Dudley gasped. "Are you serious?"

Harry assured him, "No, Dud. I chose to be here for you today."

Dudley smiled. "Even after all of the er, ah; eh..."

Harry guessed, "Bullying?"

Dudley nodded.

Harry reassured him, "It came from a place of love." He held his arm out and asked, "Shall we?"

Dudley nodded.

He hooked his arm through Harry's and they took their place by the altar.

Harry grinned. "Don't be so nervous, at least you're not playing the bride's role."

Dudley laughed.

Soon, the wedding march began and Dudley saw Piers looking more dashing than usual. He winked at him as he passed.

Piers beamed, "Looking handsome, Dud."

Dudley whispered, "You too."

Their officiator was Mrs Figg who was delighted to hear about the two bullies's hearts melting.

Mrs Figg cleared her throat and began, "Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards; thank you one and all for attending this momentous occasion."

The guests clapped.

Mrs Figg went on, "First, the vows. You may go first, Dudley; dear."

Dudley recited, "I've always liked you because we're so alike. At first, I thought you were just another bully in my gang, but as time flew by; I realised you were different from the rest of the gang. I felt a love for you that I had never felt before and that scared me because I didn't think you would love me back. But, for once in my life I was wrong."

A few laughs came from the guests.

Dudley went on, "And I'm glad I was wrong because look where we are now."

Mrs Figg turned to Piers and told him, "It's your turn, dear."

Piers smiled. "I want to keep it brief, so all that I really need to say to you is this; I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else and I'm glad you were wrong too."

Mrs Figg declared, "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom!"

Dudley pulled Piers into a soft, sweet kiss to cheers from the guests.


End file.
